In-vivo measuring systems are known in the art. Some autonomous capsule like in-vivo devices, which traverse the gastrointestinal (GI) system, may include an imaging sensor, or imager, for imaging (e.g., capturing images or taking pictures of) the interior of the GI system. An in-vivo device may include sensors of other types (e.g., pH sensor, pressure sensor, temperature sensor, motion sensor, etc.), and/or various types of tools (e.g., micro electro-mechanical system, or “MEMS”), for example to perform surgical operations in vivo and/or to administer medication in the GI system, for example from a container contained in an in-vivo device.
Swallowable in-vivo devices may not accommodate a manually-operated on/off switch because such devices typically are air-tight and sealed and, in any case, they typically cannot be operated manually once swallowed. Nevertheless, quality control standards may require that each device be tested prior to use, which may require that the device be activated and deactivated, possibly several times, for testing purposes prior to use, and an in-vivo device must be switched “off” while not in use (in order to preserve its battery's energy), and “on” just before swallowing it.
Reed switches are commonly used, in some cases in conjunction with other devices, to activate and deactivate in-vivo devices prior to use. Reed switches are, by nature, sensitive to electromagnetic (“EM”) fields and may either be in “close” state or in “open” state when exposed to an EM field. Some reed switches may be sensitive to mechanical shock that may have an unwanted effect on the devices they activate/deactivate, for example, during transfer and handling of the devices. Reed switches may undesirably be activated by EM interference, for example by EM fields that may be used to maneuver the devices, or by random EM interference. In other cases, the electrical contacts of a reed switch may sometimes get stuck mechanically and, in such cases, it would not function properly, if at all.
While switching an in-vivo device on and off is beneficial, there are some drawbacks associated with conventional on/off switching schemes. It would be beneficial to have an on/off switching scheme for in-vivo devices, which overcomes the drawbacks described above.